First Wounded
by ChocoKoko
Summary: That was the first time Honoka ever saw Natsu wounded when fighting. And this wasn't a small scratch either. She thought he was going to die. Here, Honoka is faced with her own loneliness, pain and guilt. Honoka/Natsu Two-shot


Summary: That was the first time Honoka ever saw Natsu wounded when fighting. And this wasn't a small scratch either. She thought he was going to die. Here, Honoka is faced with her own loneliness, pain and guilt. Honoka/Natsu One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own characters that belong to HSD. I do own my OCs and this plot.

I kinda cried...because I imagined what just happened...in this fanfic...so yah...and this song just sets the mood. Now I'm really crying.

Song: Compass- Ai Kawashima

If you know some of the lyrics to English, it just makes you cry more. TToTT

* * *

><p>He was forced again.<p>

Not exactly forced. Honoka had yet again beaten him in Othello. This time, he had to take her to a park somewhere away from Japan, across the sea into a foreign country.

China.

The language, at first, was a big problem. Natsu had nearly forgotten he was disciple to a Chinese master...so obviously, Sougetsu had been teaching him the language. It wasn't enough, however.

So he was forced to bring HER.

"Stop glaring at my back," Chi stated without turning around.

Well, there were two pluses. One, she could be the perfect translator. She was Chinese, after all. The second plus was that she was a Master. With that new enemy as powerful as Yami's God Fists, dangers of being attacked were really high.

Especially with Chi. Her mutual enemy was part of the Ko Maou, along with Chi's friends. Their enemies were in the Ko Maou, that organization slowly becoming as well known as Yami. Chi's friends still remained a mystery to him. That was a con.

...The other con was that he didn't get to be alone with Honoka.

**First Wounded**

He had spoken too soon.

"This park is famous for master classes to appear," Chi had said. "My old acquaintances are liable to be here, so you two go ahead and enjoy your time alone. I'll be nearby, but alert me if there's any sign of trouble."

Natsu thought Chi was treating them like children.

Other than that, now he had to listen to Honoka's non stop chatter as she pointed out so many things about the park. But, he wasn't paying attention to what Honoka was pointing at. He was paying attention to Honoka herself. She was too busy to notice.

He felt weird, staring at her. He had to admit...she was...cute...especially after what Lin had done to Honoka, after one of her tests had gone wrong and Honoka became the victum of that. Now, Honoka was taller and had a more mature build for a fifteen year old.

Well, he admitted it. Label him instant pedophile right now, he wouldn't care(he would just hunt that person down and kill him later). Natsu liked Honoka. Not in a sibling way either. In a romantic way.

Before, he did think of her as an annoying sibling. But, would an older sibling blush because of their younger sibling? Blush in either embarrassment or something else? He knew he hadn't blushed around Kaede. So, when he realized this, he realized he liked Honoka is a romantic way.

He didn't know if she returned his feelings. He thought not, since she was always treating him like her old brother.

**Honoka's Third POV**

She felt Natsu staring.

Normally, she wouldn't have, but Lin had sneaked some martial arts training in Honoka behind everyone else's backs. So, when she sensed that familiar, evil ki nearby, she knew she had to alert Natsu and Chi without alerting the enemy.

How?

"Hey, Nacchi, do you see that pretty statue over there?" she pointed absently, pinching his cheeks.

"Ow! What the f-" he growled, snapping his head up to glare.

"Let's go see that statue!" Honoka was getting scared. She did her best to hide the urgency out of her voice as she dragged Natsu to where the statue was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked in irritation. Honoka had dragged him far away from the center of the park now.

"There was a scary ki at the fountain Nacchi," Honoka whimpered, clutching his arm. "It reminded me of-"

"Me? You're good kid," someone cackled. Dread overshadowed Honoka. Chi had said nearly all of the members of the Ko Maou were near master class. Would Natsu stand a chance against one of them?

"Greed," Natsu spat out, getting into a fighting stance, pushing Honoka behind him.

"Hello there Natsu-chan. I see you're not busy at all, seeing as you're wasting time in China while your friends could be fighting the rest of Ko Maou right now," Greed commented, stepping out from the shadows.

"Who the hell is Natsu-chan?" Natsu reacted automatically, lunging forward and successfully landing a punch on Greed's cheek.

"You..." Greed spat out blood, a crazed grin on his face. "How dare you make my blood spill. I hope you realize that I'm one of the ones closest to master class. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Natsu growled.

"That belongs to Pride," Greed smirked. A mere second had passed and Natsu found himself on the grass, clutching his arm while blood seeped through his fingers, staining the white jacket he had worn.

"N-Nacchi..." Honoka whispered. It couldn't be that bad, right? That kind of wound was like the one Natsu had when he made that girl stab him. Her whisper had attracted Greed's attention to her. He smirked before appearing in front of Honoka.

"You're pretty cute like this," he commented, tilting her head up with two fingers. His smirk turned into a crazed one. "More. Be scared more! I love it! Give me more!" he demanded...greedily.

This is more scary than her encounter with Loki. Honoka stood still, legs shaking and eyes watering. She didn't know what to do. Lin hadn't taught her a defense or offense move yet. Greed inches his face closer, his lips brushing her.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Natsu roared, coming up behind Greed. Natsu grabbed Greed's arm that wasn't doing anything and flipped him over his shoulder, elbowing his stomach while Greed was in mid-air.

Greed's fingers that were under Honoka's chin snapped up when Natsu had flipped him over his shoulders. Greed knew this. He was prepared. Greed had forced all of his power into those two fingers. The pain was unbearable for her. It was like someone had punched Honoka from that angle.

She was sure it wasn't Natsu fault. She knew Greed had planned that as soon as Natsu grabbed his arm. He had put enough power in those fingers to make it the equivalent of five fists. She rubbed her neck and chin. She was lucky that Lin had helped Honoka increase her endurance, at least.

Natsu didn't know what Greed had schemed. Blood was all he could see as he lunged at Greed, intent on ripping his throat out for even touching Honoka. Her throat hurt too much, but she needed to warn Chi.

She turned around, bent on running to Chi. However, she heard Natsu release a grunt, She turned around again, only to see him clutching his leg, which was also leaking blood.

"Nacchi!" instinct had stopped her from running to Chi and change her running course towards him. Before she could reached him, Greed had stepped in Honoka's path, where she was only a few feet away from Natsu.

"I want...more blood!" Greed yelled. He grabbed her arm and looked at her with a twisted look. Honoka started to fight against him, biting the arm that had grabbed her. His eyes flashed, before he threw her onto the ground. Honoka cried out as she scraped her elbows, but she knew it was nothing compared to what Nacchi was experiencing right now. She glared at Greed defiantly.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. Maybe if she led him away, he wouldn't hurt Nacchi more. She could lead Greed to Chi.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he muttered. Honoka scrambled away, going to the fountain where Chi was supposed to be. However, Greed had simply stepped on her back, causing her to stumble and fall down. Greed raised his arm, ready for his kill.

Honoka closed her eyes. Greed's foot was on hers. She couldn't escape. She braced herself for the hit.

However, she wasn't braced for the blood that spalttered all over her.

Opening her eyes, they had widened to a great amount when she saw the hand covered in blood. She felt sick to the stomach when the blood dripped, and where she saw the hand sticking out of.

Greed had struck Natsu through the stomach. Natsu had took the hit for Honoka.

* * *

><p>I am evil. Cliffy, eh? I was gonna end it somewhere else, but meh. I've decided to make this a two-shot instead.<p>

Review...


End file.
